maddies weekend
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: maddie is getting ready for a weekend alone when a unexpected visitor arrives. might contiue at a later date.


hello everyone this is one i have tought about posting for a while but could never work up the nerve to post till now anyways enjoy.

* * *

Maddie was ready for a weekend home alone. Jazz was going on a college visit, Jack went to a fudge convention, and Danny was spending the weekend at Tucker's.

Since she rarely got a weekend to herself, she deactivated the portal and decided not to hunt the ghost boy for at least part of the weekend. As Maddie was making dinner, she heard something loud outside so she went to check what it was and say a little girl around 7 or 8 passed out on her front step.

"Hello, sweetie. What's your name?" Maddie said, shaking the girl slightly.

She simply groaned and mumbled something about needing to talk to someone, their name lost in the mumbles. Maddie sighed, picking the girl up.

The girl was extremely light and slightly cold so Maddie put her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Maddie stepped back to got another look at her to see if she looked familiar.

The girl's hair was black and dirty, was sporting a threadbare blue hoodie, and was clutching onto a equally torn and dirty backpack like it was her only hope.

When Maddie tried to take the bag from the girl, she held onto it tighter. Maddie let the bag go and decided to go check on dinner. Maddie was glad she was making pasta for dinner because she could easily make more. As she was taking the garlic bread out of the oven, she heard some rustling from the living room.

"Oh, good. You're up," Maddie said, walking in the room to the girl. The girl was startled by Maddie and turned to face her.

The girl's eyes were a sky blue, like Danny's.

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked, approaching her.

"Fine," the girl said, taking a step away from Maddie.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Maddie asked.

"No," the girl replied, shifting slightly and giving a small wince.

Maddie decided not to mention it for now so she wouldn't scare the girl any more than she already had. "Well, would you like some food? I made some spaghetti."

"What's that?" the girl asked tilting her head.

"What, you haven't had spaghetti before?" Maddie asked.

The girl shook her head.

"Well, it's a pasta dish with red sauce and meatballs. Do you want to try a little so you can find out if you like it?"

The girl nodded her head and followed Maddie into the kitchen. Maddie made a small plate for her and set it down along with some garlic bread.

"Are you allergic to anything?" she asked as the food was set in front of the now drooling girl.

"I don't think so," she replied slowly after thinking for a second.

"Ok then. Here you go." Maddie went to make herself a plate and when she turned around the girl was almost done with her plate. Maddie gave a small smile and simply brought the pot to the table. setting them down with a thunk and startling the girl.

"This way we can simply scoop food onto our plates without getting up," Maddie said, smiling.

The girl nodded and started to dig into the food again.

The girl looked like she was in heaven while eating so, curiously, Maddie asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

The girl stopped to think for a moment, a noodle hanging from the corner of her mouth. "A day or two."

Maddie couldn't believe it. "You were thinking far too long to have gone just two days without food. So how long was it really?"

The girl looked down at her plate. "Two days without anything, five without a proper meal."

"And what do you consider a proper meal?" Maddie asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"A meal like this that's not from a fast food place my da… cousin told me about. They said not to eat from those kinds of places unless I had to because it's bad for me," the girl said, cheering up at the mention of her cousin.

"What about your parents?" Maddie's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's just me and my cousin," the girl said with a forlorn look to her bag, "for now at least."

"Well, where are they then?" Maddie asked.

"Probably at their friend's house I doubt he knows I'm in town…" the girl covered her mouth.

"What!" Maddie gaped. "You've been traveling alone? For how long?"

The girl shrank back, "For about a year now."

"What's your cousin doing with the time you're traveling?" Maddie asked.

"Between his job and going to school, he doesn't need the extra problems that looking after me would cause. Although, he was probably was worried sick looking for me when he could," the girl said softly looking down.

Maddie sighed, "I'm sorry for shouting. I just remembered, I don't even know your name. Could you tell me it?"

The girl looked up and nodded, "Yeah, my name is Danielle Rose but I go by Ellie or Rosie, not by Dani. I used to go by Dani though."

"Okay, Ellie it is. After we finish eating you need a good washing," Maddie said, teasing the girl and trying to make her more comfortable.

Ellie looked down at herself and blushed, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"So Ellie, how old is your cousin?" Maddie asked.

"Umm, about 16 now," Ellie said.

"Okay," Maddie said.

The two finished finished up eating. In the end, Ellie eating four plates of the pasta.

"So I take it you're a fan?" Maddie asked.

Ellie finished her sauce by using her bread as a sponge. Ellie then seemed to remembered something.

"Thank you for the food ma'am," she said blushing, embarrassed at how much she ate.

Maddie gave Ellie a smile, "No problem. Call me Mrs. Fenton." Maddie gave the small girl a pat on her back. "Now come on, let's get you washed up. How about tomorrow I help you find your cousin?"

Ellie smiled, "If it's no trouble then I would like that."

"Its no problem. I didn't have anything planned tomorrow anyways." Maddie said, returning Ellie's smile.

They entered the master bathroom. Ellie was in awe, "Woah, that's a big tub."

"Not really. I mean its slightly bigger than normal but that's because my husband Jack likes to take baths. Now, do you want to shower or take a bath?" Maddie asked.

"Bath, please," Ellie said, still gawking at the bathroom.

"Ellie, you need to take your clothes off first," Maddie said, watching the girl in amusement.

Ellie froze when Maddie said that.

"Now?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, yes," Maddie replied.

"Are you going to be in here?" she asked even more hesitantly.

"Well I was planning on helping with your hair and talking some more with you so yes… now strip," Maddie said, adding the last part with some parental strictness.

Ellie sighed and started to take off her sweat shirt.

Maddie gasped when she saw the injuries covering the girl's arms. "Danielle, how did this happen?" she asked when Ellie had the rest of her clothes off. "Who hurt you Ellie?"

"Ummm, can I not answer?" Ellie asked.

"No. Now tell me," Maddie said, a murderous look in her eyes.

"I don't know who they are. That's why I decided to come back. Because I was tired of getting hurt and being dirty and I got tired of seeing family's having fun and wishing it was me so I came because he was the only one who loved me," Ellie said slowly picking up steam while looking down at her feet. "I just want to be loved. Is that so wrong?" Ellie finished and looked up, tears streaking down her face.

Maddie felt tears prick her eyes, "Oh, sweetie, it's okay… Here, how about don't I join you in the bath and while we relax you can tell me about the places you've been."

Ellie nodded, trying to wipe away her tears. The two got in and Ellie talked about the places she's visited while Maddie washed her hair and asked questions about the places. The two dried off and Maddie gave Ellie a pair of Danny's old pj's bottoms and shirts

"Sorry, we only have these that will fit you. My husband accidently destroyed our daughter's old clothes. Are you okay with our son's?"

Ellie nodded her head, feeling happy because the shirt smelled like Danny. It felt like she was wrapped in his arms.

"How about a movie?" Maddie asked.

"Okay," Ellie said, walking with Maddie downstairs to the living room.

"You pick the movie, I'll get the popcorn," Maddie told Ellie as she walked into the kitchen.

Ellie picked a movie that looked good but she had no previous experience with movies since they were really expensive and Danny wouldn't like it if she used her power to sneak into theaters.

"Is this a good one?" she asked holding the DVD case in front of her face with her eyes peeking over the top Maddie burst out laughing because the one Ellie picked out was an R-rated romance.

"While it's a good movie, I don't think it will be a movie you like. It's an R-rated movie. Do you know what that means?"

Ellie shook her head looking confused and said, "No, I haven't seen a lot of movies so I don't know any good ones or what ratings mean."

"Ok so R-rated movies typically have a ton of violence, sexual content, or swearing so I don't think your cousin would like you watching this right now don't you agree?" Maddie said explaining it calmly.

Ellie nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, he doesn't even like swearing himself unless there is no other word to describe how angry he is."

"And does he get angry often?" Maddie asked to better understand Ellie's cousin.

"No. He knows what can happen when he loses control so he tries to stay calm but it's not easy. He gets picked on at school and everyone thinks he's just a nobody who's going nowhere fast, but I am really proud of him. He's never gotten angry at the bullies. He just picks himself up and smiles. He doesn't fight back unless it's someone else being picked on, and only then does he take the bully's attention to focus on him so the victim can get away. The only time I've heard him mad is when I called him while I was upset one time," Ellie said proudly.

The proud look was causing Maddie to smile softly.

Maddie got a good children's movie and the two curled up under a blanket.

When the movie was over, Maddie saw Ellie asleep against her chest. Maddie picked her up, carried her upstairs, opened Jazz' door and saw Jazz' bed was covered in books and papers.

Maddie sighed, "Darn it, Jazz." Maddie walked out of the room and went over to Danny's door after opening it, Maddie carried Ellie over to the bed.

After setting her down, Ellie curled on the bed on impulse. Maddie bent down and gave Ellie a kiss on the forehead.

Maddie realized what she was doing and quickly straightened up and walked out of the room. _What was I doing? For a moment I thought she was Danny._

She walked into her own room and decided to go to sleep. In the morning, Maddie woke up and went to check on Ellie when she walked into Danny's room Ellie sat up, yawning, "Good morning, Mrs. Fenton." Ellie snuggled into the covers more.

Maddie gave a laugh, "Come on Ellie. Let's have some breakfast."

The two had a simple breakfast.

"So I was thinking Ellie, while we're out looking for your cousin, we could find you some clothes. How does that sound?"

"Why are you helping me so much?" Ellie looked down at the table.

Maddie, stunned by the question, stopped to think, "I'm not sure why, sweetie, other than it's what I would want someone to do for my children."

"Okay," Ellie nodded.

They put their shoes on and went to the mall.

The first stop as a clothing store.

"It's been years since I've bought any children's clothes! I forgot how much fun I had with Danny and Jazz having them try on clothes!" Maddie said as she pulled out a few t-shirts and a jeans of different sizes. "Okay, go try these on and tell me if they fit."

"These are the ones that fit Mrs. Fenton," Ellie said, walking out of the dressing room and handing Maddie some of the shirts and one of the jeans.

Maddie looked at the clothes for a moment then sighed. "I wanted to see how they looked on you, dear. Now go and put them on! Then come back and let's see how they look on you."

Ellie gave Maddie a confused look then walked back to the dressing room.

"How's this?" she asked, looking at the floor.

Maddie looked at Ellie for a few moments before speaking, "You look wonderful, Ellie! However, I don't think teal is your color. How about you try this shirt?" Maddie handed Ellie a dark blue shirt.

Ellie quickly changed the shirt and came out to get Maddie's opinion.

"Better, but I don't think that's it either. Try this one."

A sky blue shirt was put in Ellie's hands. Ellie came out in it.

"That's it! You look perfect dear!" Maddie pulled her into a hug. They pulled apart as Maddie said, "Go grab the clothes you were wearing when we came in while I go pay for these, okay?"

Ellie gave a nod and went back to the dressing room.

When she stepped out of the room, Ellie walked into someone.

"Ah, watch it." the other girl shrieked as she tried to regain her balance.

Ellie fell onto her backside as the girl managed to catch herself.

"Watch where you're going, brat," the pink-clad girl said with anger in her eyes.

Ellie sat there, not sure how to respond to the sudden hostility.

"I swear, if you ruined my hair I'll-"

"You'll what, young lady?" Maddie asked, her voice dripping venom.

The girl spun on her heel, a surprising feat since she was in high heels, and started to tremble because everyone in town knew who the Fentons were and that they were unstable so the girl started to stammer "No-Nothing, Mrs. Fenton."

Maddie just snorted then walked to Ellie.

"You okay honey?" she asked, reaching down to help Ellie pick up the clothes she borrowed.

Ellie gave a nod.

Maddie said, "Good, now. Is there anything specific you want to get?"

Ellie thought for a moment, "A new beanie, I lost my old one."

Maddie gave Ellie a smile, "Okay."

The two put the borrowed clothes in the store bag and walked around the mall.

After buying Ellie a new red beanie, they searched for Ellie's cousin and not finding them, Maddie decided to ask her if she knew where her cousin worked.

Ellie shook her head, "No and I don't think he's working this weekend."

"What about phone number?"

"I don't remember it off the top of my head."

"What about places he likes to hang out?"

"He likes to eat at the Nasty Burger with his friends."

"I thought he didn't like fast food places."

"No, he loves them. he just didn't want that to be the only stuff I ate."

Maddie nodded at this then looked at her watch, "Well it's almost lunch time anyways, so why don't we go there and try to find him. Even if he isn't there we can grab something to eat."

Ellie nodded in agreement and the two started walking towards the direction of the Nasty Burger.

~~~A few minutes later inside the Nasty Burger~~~

"Danny will you calm down?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Yeah, Danny you have been twitchy since you woke up this morning," Sam said, taking a bite from her salad.

"Sorry guys. It's just I feel like something is going to happen today," Danny put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Hey man, it's no problem," Tucker said. patting Danny on his back before going back to his delux nasty double burger. "I mean it's not like your secret is going to be revealed today or anything."

"Thanks for that jinx, bad luck Tuck." Sam reached across the table and bopped Tucker on the head.

"Hey I am not bad luck!"

Danny raised his head from his hands and looked around when he saw the door open with Ellie walking in.

"Ellie? What are you doing here, cousin?" Danny said in confusion, not noticing his mother next to Ellie.

"Danny? Why did you call Ellie cousin?" Maddie asked surprising her son.

"Mom… I-um" Danny stuttered while Ellie smacked her face at her cousin's bumbling.

"Good work," she muttered, "Blew your own secret." She turned to Maddie and, eyeing the rest of the restaurant, whispered, "Mrs. Fenton, let's move to a better place for this conversation."

"Yeah let's head back to the house and talk, mom," Danny said, knowing he probably won't get out of this with some simple lies.

Maddie numbly nodded her head, trying to figure out what was going on. She shook her head "Okay, fine, but no more lies. You two, I want the full truth." She emphasized her point by by pointing a glare towards Danny, who was whistling innocently. Maddie then sighed and said, "Okay, you two start on home. I'm going to pick up some food from here. What do you want Ellie?"

"A number four not a combo," Ellie decided after looking at the menu.

"Okay, I should be right behind you guys. Say bye to Sam and Tucker, Danny."

"See you guys later," Danny said, deflating at the prospect of facing Maddie without Sam and Tucker to back him up, however he knew not to try and argue right now.

"Yeah, talk to us later on video chat if you can."

"I'll try."

Ellie said goodbye to Sam and Tucker then the halfas were off towards Fenton Works.

"So, Ellie, why're you back in town now?" Danny asked as they walked.

"I came to talk to you, but when I managed to get to Fenton Works I passed out, and when I woke up your mom was standing over me, and I had to think of something so I told her I was looking for my cousin who's my only family," Ellie said.

"And what did you need to talk to me about?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lets save that 'till we find out if we're going to survive your mom," Ellie said, dropping the topic.

"Okay then," Danny said, crossing his arms behind his head, "What have you been up to since I last saw you?"

Ellie told him about the various places she had visited, filling the time as they walked to Fenton Works.

A few minutes later, Maddie walked in with a bag of food, setting one down in front of Ellie.

"Now I want the truth from you two."

Ellie gave a gulp then looked over to Danny, who gave a nod.

"Danny and I aren't really cousins. We just call each other that because that's what I told him we were when we first met," Ellie said, looking down at her shoes.

"And why did you tell him that?"

"I can answer that one mom," Danny said cutting in. He sighed and leaned forward. "Ellie is a clone of me."

Silence.

"A what?! That can't be true!? Cloning humans isn't possible right now!" She frantically glanced at the two. "Yes, you two look extremely similar, but still a clone lie?! Really Danny, I expected better of you."

"It's the truth mom!" he said through grit teeth, attempting to keep his temper in check.

Maddie's eyes got a gleamed, similar to when she finds new evidence or a new experiment occurs to her.

Danny growled slightly, "You are not experimenting on her."

Maddie took a step back at the hostility and then her face fell slightly. "I wasn't going to do any that would harm her I wanted to check to see if she was still stable."

"She is," Danny said, resting his head in his hands.

"And you know this how?" Maddie asked.

"Because I was the one who helped stabilize her."

Maddie eyed him suspiciously (if his grades were anything to go by, her son wasn't _that_ smart), "And how did you manage that? And who made her anyways?"

"That is apart of a bigger story and to tell you that story I need to have Ellie leave the room." Danny said taking his hands off his head after thinking for a moment.

Ellie jumped out of her seat, protesting, "Danny, no! You don't need to tell her alone!"

Danny whispered something to her, effectively calming her.

"Okay, fine. I'll wait in your room," she said grabbing her bag on her way out.

Maddie waited until they heard Danny's door slam shut. "Okay, she left now. What do you need to tell me?"

"First, take all of your ghosts weapons and put them on the table then take a few steps away from them." Danny said.

"Danny this is ridiculous just tell me what…" Maddie started.

"Please just do it, it'll make more sense after I tell you but once I start the story don't ask any questions 'till I am done because I don't think I'll be able to start again if I stop," Danny choked out, tears welling up.

Maddie did as he asked and Danny sighed, "This was not the way I wanted to tell you, but I'm half ghost."

Maddie opened her mouth to try and refute him but stopped herself when she saw the look in his eyes. There was a deep fear and terror along with determination.

Danny took a deep breath then continued, "I know you don't think it's possible but it is, it happend at the start of freshman year when Sam, Tucker, and I were downstairs in the lab. I walked into the portal and accidently turned it on by pushing the on button dad put on the inside. Sam and Tucker both could give a more accurate description of what happened when it turned on, I just remember a searing hot pain coursing through me then a icy coolness in my chest and the next thing I knew I was upstairs in bed being told what happened as far as we can figure out the ectoplasm blended with my DNA." Maddie was stock still so Danny continued, "I got past the hard part. You can ask some questions if you need to."

Maddie thought for a moment, then decided on one that was racing through her head. "Does Phantom know?"

Danny sighed, "Of all the questions… mom what's Phantoms first name?"

"Danny…" Maddie smacked a hand over her mouth. tears forming in her eyes, "Oh my baby I hunted you and threatened to tear you apart, can you ever forgive me?"

Danny shook his head smiling slightly "Mom, you I never hated you. You thought you were hunting a ghost, not a person. The only thing I was worried about was if you and dad would accept me."

"Honey I'm sorry we made you think that we would hate you… Now, why don't you tell me more about what you've been doing since you've become a half-ghost…"

"Halfa."

"What?"

"The ghosts have dubbed it as halfa, half-ghost, half-human, halfa. Sam thinks it was meant to be derogatory but it's become the official term now."

"Oh… okay then how many halfas are there?"

"There are three halfas in the world," Danny said, walking over to the stairs and yelled a familiar line. "Who ya gonna call!"

Maddie stood, not sure what Danny was doing until she was scared when someone appeared next to her on the couch saying in a loud voice,

"Ghostbusters!" Ellie said with a loud laugh she jumped up from the couch and stood next to Danny and gave him a hug. "Glad your okay, Danny," Ellie mumbled into his shirt.

"Mom I think you need a official introduction. Meet Danielle Phantom." Turning toward Ellie, Danny bowed, "You grab the flash drive I asked you to?"

Ellie held it up with a grin, "Good." Danny grabbed it.

Ellie walked back over and sat down on the couch after sparing glance at Maddie, who set Ellie on her lap and wrapped her arms around the child.

Danny turned from the TV and saw Ellie sitting in Maddie's lap, both of them had smiles.

"Okay, let's start with the rest of the story."

Danny told his mom about his adventures and the ghosts he fought and the allies he made. He avoided telling her about Dan though, that was a story for another time. He didn't spill Vlad's secret yet, he just referred the third halfa as Plasmius so it was a good thing the files didn't have any details of the halfa's human half or a picture of him in his human form. It was around dinner time before Danny was done talking about his adventures and Maddie sat there taking it all in for a moment.

"Are you sure that you don't want to us to try and split Phantom from you Danny?"

"Yes, trust me it didn't work well either times and I can't imagine my life without being like this anymore."

"Either times? You only talked about one." Maddie said, adjusting Ellie to lay on the couch. She had fallen asleep while Danny was talking.

"There was one other time but I'm not ready to talk about that one yet," Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay then, how about we start on dinner and when you feel ready to talk about it with me just come and find me." Maddie compromised, "I do wish I could hurt the halfa that did that to you and Ellie," Maddie added, fuming.

They decided on frozen pizza for dinner. Danny walked into the living room and a short time later came back with a sleepy Danielle in tow.

Maddie felt her heart melt when she saw the younger girl holding onto Danny's hand while rubbing her eyes. "Hey Ellie, we made some pizza you hungry?"

Ellie nodded while yawning and said "Yes, please."

The trio ate in a comfortable silence.

When they were done, Maddie had some more questions for Ellie and Danny. "Hey Ellie, remember earlier today when I asked you if you're cousin got mad often and you told me that he got picked often?"

Ellie nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Danny, is it true that you're being bullied in school?"

Danny shot a look at Ellie then nodded with a sigh. "Yeah but they aren't able to hurt me anymore but I let it continue for a cover. No one expects that the loser that gets bullied is the town savior so Tuck and I have to keep up our weak front so no one gets suspicious."

"That's ridiculous! Why would you put yourself through that?" She slammed her hands on the table.

"Because it's easier for them not to know what I do. I don't need the false popularity and this way even if Phantom fails them, Fenton would not be affected. I can't use my powers to get revenge it would make me like Plasmius and I don't want to be anything like him" Danny deadpanned, used to arguing about this with Sam. "Yeah, some things have been annoying for Tuck and I like having to change after the other guys leave the locker room or no longer being able to swim in gym or at the public pool and not being able to go as hard as we can in gym class because it would raise too many questions."

"Why is that Danny?" Maddie asked.

"This is why." Danny lifted the table one handed, keeping it stable. "I'm not using any ghost strength right now, mom. Granted, I can't use all my ghostly strength in human form anyways, but I can use about half of it."

"How much can you lift Danny?" Maddie said stunned.

"In ghost form, I can lift about twenty tons," Danny said quietly, setting the table down.

"Woah," Ellie said in awe, "Wonder how much I can carry since my powers are a little weaker than yours."

Maddie realized that if Danny let his temper escape him he could easily hurt or kill someone, which was why he had to keep his emotions in check all the time. "Danny," she said getting the two halfas attention again, "if you ever need someone to talk to…"

Danny cut her off there. "Mom, I appreciate it and if I do I will but we already have got a system figured out that we talk to Jazz in weekly sessions about any problems… which reminds me we will need to set up a time for you, Danielle."

"Wait, Jazz knows?" Maddie said, tilting her head, slightly hurt that her other child had been in on the secret and not told her.

"... Yeah, since the pep rally in freshman year but she didn't let me know till after the Dan incident," Danny said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, okay. Wait, Dan incident?"

"It has to do with the second time I was split apart and is still not a time I want to talk about," Danny said emotionlessly.

After a while Danny stretched and looked over to Maddie, "Mom can you give Ellie and I a little space? There's something she wants to talk to me about."

Maddie nodded and as she started to walk over to the lab door Danny called Maddie back and gave her the flash drive. "Take this; password is DannyisPhantom, all one word." Maddie's eyes sparkled as she got the flash drive and went downstairs.

Danny turned to the younger halfa who was shifting in her seat now. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ellie gulped. "Umm you might want to call Sam over the information has to deal with her as well," she looked down and away from Danny's eyes.

"Okay?" Danny said, confusion coursing through his body as he picked up his phone dialing the number he knew by heart "Hey Sam, can you come over? Yeah, I'm fine mom took it rather well… please it's something important… see you in a few."

Danny and Ellie sat there, waiting for Sam to show up. Ellie had pulled her bag from under the couch and held it , her eyes constantly moving around the room and never staying in one place.

After a few minutes Sam arrived knocking feverly on the door. "So what's up Danny?"

They walked back into the living room.

"Don't know yet, Danielle has something to tell us both." They sat down facing Ellie. "So what's up?"

Ellie gulped and pulled a folded up piece of paper out from her bag and handing it to the two, her eyes not daring to look at them. Danny and Sam exchanged confused glances as they opened the paper to see it was the data on Ellie from Vlad's computer.

"You see, a few weeks ago I was curious about something so I snuck into Vlad's place and found my file. I-I, uh, found something," Ellie said, nearly inaudible. "What I want you to see is in the middle fold near the top."

Danny and Sam unfolded it the rest of the way and immediately found what Ellie was talking about because on the paper it had male donor (Daniel Fenton/Phantom). That one they knew, but under it was a slot they didn't think would be filled: female donor (Samantha "Sam" Manson).

Sam brought her hand to her mouth while Danny sat for a moment then stood up suddenly and began walking towards the basement.

Ellie flinched at the sudden movement "Where are you going Danny?" she asked.

"I'm going to kill Vlad." He turned towards the two girls, his eyes ablaze. Danny then took a shuddering breath to calm down, "But first there's one thing we need to do."

"What's that?" Ellie asked slightly scared.

"You'll see in a second," Danny replied walking over to the lab door. "Mom, come on out. I know you're there."

Maddie poked her head out, a sheepish look on her face as Danny walked back over to Ellie placing a hand on her back "Mom, I would like to reintroduce Danielle Fenton as Sam and my daughter," his face split into a big grin.

Ellie looked at him stunned for a moment tears in her eyes, "You mean you want me?"

Sam stood up and moved towards the two halfas and looked Ellie in the eyes, "Why would you ever think we wouldn't want you." Sam pulled the girl into a tight hug, tears starting to flow, "My silly little girl."

The dam holding Ellie's tears back burst as she returned Sams hug, "I have a mommy now."

Danny knelt down and joined the hug rubbing both of their backs he looked up at his mom to see Maddie standing there, tears beginning to form tracks down her face a huge grin covering her face. Danny made a motion for her to come closer.

The three separated facing Maddie again. "Hi, Danielle" Maddie said, "I'm your Grandma Maddie I am extremely glad I met you." Maddie opened her arms and Ellie ran over giving, her a hug as Danny and Sam watched, smiles on their faces. After a while, Danny stood up and started walking towards the lab.

Everyone looked at him.

"Danny where are you going?" Maddie asked as he reached for the basement door.

His face was set with determination, "I need to do something."

Ellie ran over and grabbed hold of him. "Don't go, daddy," she pleaded. "Don't go and attack him."

Sam went over and held Danny's shoulder feeling him tremble, "Danny I know you are angry at him. More angry then you have ever been. I am too but this is not the way, you know that Danny. He's too strong and it isn't what you do."

"I know," his voice harsh, "but I can't let him away with all he has done to Ellie." He paused as if he thought of something. "Mom you want to know who the third halfa is?" Danny asked, his eyes gleaming remembering that he doesn't have to keep Vlad's secret any longer.

Maddie nodded her face grimly set.

"The third halfa is the wisconsin ghost known as Vlad Plasmius or, as you know him, Vlad Masters."

"Vlad…." Maddie said slightly stunned her eyes suddenly ablaze "that... That…"

"Fruitloop?"

"Psycopath?"

"Dirtbag?"

The three kids suggested.

"All of those," Maddie growled.

"Well, we can plan on how to get Vlad back now, trust me you thinking that he's horrible is already a great start," Danny said his eyes burning with ambition as the others nodded.

* * *

i would like to say thanks to monneko for prof reading and for likeing the story i hope everyone else enjoyed it as well have a good day night evening morning whatever it is where you are and see you in the next story.


End file.
